Mine
by Ahtilat
Summary: Adrien gets what he wants, always. mm slash


**Author's note:** this takes place in and after the episode _Naomi Gaines_ and it's totally AU

**Warning:** This is a non-con story, and don't read if you can't take graphic sex scenes between two males

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nip/tuck nor its characters. I'm not making any profit with this story and I only try to entertain.

Adrian stepped closer to Matt, inhaling his scent of clean washed clothes, soap and something of his own. He smelled fresh, like rain on a hot summer's day, young and beautiful and so close. Matt's breathing had picked up when Ava's son was so close, too close for comfort.

"You even smell good," the blonde murmured, eyes closed like he was high on Matt's fragrance alone. Matt wasn't sure what to make of this all, it seemed he was seeing a softer side of the blunt boy but he never felt so uncomfortable before.  
Adrian reacted on instinct, wanting to taste some of the perfect ness as well, to have what belonged to his mother. He grasped that perfect sculpted face, pressing his lips against the dark haired ones with force, but he was pushed away from the sweetness immediately.

"Wow...wow...What are you doing? I'm not gay."

Matt stood there, eyes wide, hands up in defence, to keep Adrian at distance. He hadn't seen this one coming and he was repulsed. He wanted to be with Ava, not her son, what the hell was the kid thinking?

"So what? Neither am I."

Adrian shrugged it off like it was nothing, because to him it was nothing. He wasn't gay, he just liked both sexes, nothing wrong with that and right now he wanted this perfect specimen. This boy his age, and yet so feminine he wasn't completely a boy either. Matt was still perplexed by the entire situation, uncertain what to make of this all.

"Dude, kissing another guy is gay."

Adrian just looked, his hands still ready to grasp the other while Matt was still standing there with his hands raised to keep the blonde away from him. He ducked away when Adrian reached to kiss him again, seemingly uncaring of what he just said.

"Hey...wow...I'm warning you, stay away from me."

Shocked he took another step away from the disturbed boy, wanting nothing more then to bolt right out of his room, he was almost at the door, while keeping an eye on Adrian who stood there with sadness before it was replaced by that smug smile again. He could let this go by, lett Matt walk out the door and pretend nothing happened, but he didn't want to. 

"Okay, I guess it's time for your mother to find out her perfect son is screwing a woman her age."

Matt closed the door again, sighing deeply as he glanced to his escape route. His mom couldn't know, she would be devastated, he just knew it.

"What do you want from me Adrian?"

"You're fucking my mom, she fucks me, so...I want to fuck you."

The two boys stood there, staring at each other, the dark-haired one shocked beyond words while the blonde smiled like the Cheshire cat, inching closer to the shorter kid just a little. None of them spoke as they stared, green eyes burning into dark orbs.  
"You're sick man, really sick."

Matt made the second attempt to open the door, not wanting to listen to this any longer. For a long moment he had thought Adrian was messing with him, provoking a reaction, but this was no joke, this whole conversation was real and yet so unrealistic.   
Adrian's hand shot out, stopping the door from opening as he leaned against it, grinning when he smelled and saw the fear coming from Matt. He was never in control when he was with his mother, and this was a lot better, he was the boss now.

"Go on, walk out that door and watch as I tell your mom the truth. I'm sure she's gonna like hearing this. Perfect little Mattie involved with a woman old enough to be his mother. Maybe I can tell her you think of her when you're screwing my mom and how intense your cumface is. Go on, ruin her life."

Matt wanted to punch that smirking face, to stop that mouth whispering in his ear. But he couldn't, he loved his mother too damn much and his father...God, his dad was going to freak when heard it.

"No, don't," he heard himself whisper, freaking himself out because he knew what he was doing. He knew Adrian had him in his grasp and there was nowhere to go. He didn't want to sleep with this kid, he wasn't even gay but what was one night compared to a lifetime? He didn't struggle when Adrian pulled him in his arms, he simply surrendered.

"You're mine," Adrian growled, pummelling into the unresisting body hard. He knew Matt was in pain, little time to prepare and lots of hate would do that but he didn't care. The whole point was to hurt the boy in the first place. And there was little time. The soft moans and painful grunts aroused him, as well as the tightness around his dick. Here he was, fucking...no raping the perfect son who wasn't that perfect anymore.

Every thrust was painful, every snap of Adrian's hip pure torture. The thick erection was slowly killing him as it filled him up, stretched him and raped him. It had hurt so much, Adrian bending him over his own bed, hands grasping his buttocks, spit on a too big cock as it rammed into him. At first the engorged mushroom shaped head couldn't get past the tight ring of muscles, unused to this type of entering. The blonde had simply laughed, continuing to push until blood made it easy enough for his dick to ram all the way home. Matt felt Adrian shudder, cum pouring into his bowels spurt after spurt, it was finally over.

"I'll come to you when I need you."

Adrian smiled sated, tucking his now limp penis back in his pants as he looked down at the broken form of Matt. He was satisfied for tonight, almost. He longed to tell his mother what he'd done to her newest boy toy, and tell her he could do it again if he wanted to. From now on, they were going to share him, whether Matt and Ava liked it or not.


End file.
